Be Without You
by Beremy
Summary: This is a story about how Jeremy and Bonnie confess their love for each others


Chapter one

Bonnie Bennett was laying in her bed listening to her favorite song on her ipod called Be Without You by Mary J Blige. Whenever Bonnie is listening to this song she begin thinking of a certain little Gilbert who make her heart pound and who also make her smile brightly as well. While listening Bonnie began to sing the words to the song.

I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
Oooo (oh, oh, oh, oh) oooo

Chemistry was crazy from the get-go  
Neither one of us knew why  
We didn't build nothing overnight  
Cuz a love like this takes some time  
People swore it off as a phase  
Said we can't see that  
Now from top to bottom  
They see that we did that (yes)  
It's so true that (yes)  
We've been through it (yes)  
We got real sh** (yes)  
See baby we been...

Too strong for too long (and I can't be without you baby)  
And I'll be waiting up until you get home (cuz I can't sleep without you baby)  
Anybody who's ever loved, ya know just what I feel  
Too hard to fake it, nothing can replace it  
Call the radio if you just can't be without your baby

I got a question for ya  
See I already know the answer  
But still I wanna ask you  
Would you lie? (no)  
Make me cry? (no)  
Do somethin' behind my back and then try to cover it up?  
Well, neither would I, baby  
My love is only your love (yes)  
I'll be faithful (yes)  
I'm for real (yes)  
And with us you'll always know the deal  
We've been...

Too strong for too long (and I can't be without you baby)  
And I'll be waiting up until you get home (cuz I can't sleep without you baby)  
Anybody who's ever loved, ya know just what I feel  
Too hard to fake it, nothing can replace it  
Call the radio if you just can't be without your baby

See this is real talk  
I'm always stay (no matter what)  
Good or bad (thick and thin)  
Right or wrong (all day everyday)  
Now if you're down on love or don't believe  
This ain't for you (no, this ain't for you)  
And if you got it deep in your heart  
And deep down you know that it's true (come on, come on, come on)  
Well, let me see you put your hands up (hands up)  
Fellas tell your lady she's the one (fellas tell your lady she's the one, oh)  
Put your hands up (hands up)  
Ladies let him know he's got your love  
Look him right in his eyes and tell him  
We've been...

Too strong for too long (and I can't be without you baby)  
And I'll be waiting up until you get home (cuz I can't sleep without you baby)  
Anybody who's ever loved, ya know just what I feel  
Too hard to fake it, nothing can replace it  
Call the radio if you just can't be without your baby

Heeeeeeeeeeeey Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh  
Heeeeeeeeeeeey Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh

I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you  
I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you  
I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you  
I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you  
I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you

_When the song was over Bonnie finally realize that she couldn't be without Jeremy and she needed to tell him how she truly feel about him. So Bonnie grabbed her car keys and drove to Jeremy new apartment and she was so very nervous about what she was going to tell him._

_Meanwhile across town Jeremy Gilbert was sitting on his bed listening to his favorite song on his ipod called I Call It Love by Lionel Riche. Whenever Jeremy is listening this song he begin to think about a certain Bennett witch who capture his heart and make him feel whole again._

_I look at you  
You look at me  
(You can't tell me you ain't feeling butterflies)  
It's obvious,  
We have some chemistry  
(I think I know it cause it feels so right)  
Girl I wanted so long to know  
Now Your telling me you gotta let it go  
(Don't Tell Me I have to start all over again)  
I Never thought that this day would come  
(This is something that I've wanted in my life)  
I realize that you're the one  
(and you're telling me its time to say goodbye)  
What's inside of my heart It ain't gonna change  
So it shouldn't be so easy to walk away  
(You feel it, I feel it, let's not pretend)_

_[Chorus]__  
Baby, I Don't Know What Love Is  
Maybe I'm A Fool  
I Just Know What I'm Feeling  
And It's All Because Of You  
Don't Tell Me  
I Don't Know  
I Want The Truth  
Cause They Call It  
We Call It  
You Call It  
I Call It Love_

It's so clear for you to see  
(don't let anybody tell you what to do)  
Why they can't they just let us be happy  
(I don't want to find somebody new)  
If you know whats really in your heart  
Then don't let them tear us apart  
(Cause you feel it I feel it Lets think this through)

_[Chorus]__  
Baby, I Don't Know What Love Is  
Maybe I'm A Fool  
I Just Know What I'm Feeling  
And It's All Because Of You  
Don't Tell Me  
I Don't Know  
I Want The Truth  
Cause They Call It  
We Call It  
You Call It  
I Call It Love_

_[Break]__  
We Have a bond that's unbreakable  
And its not time to let it go  
And now that we know its real  
We are going to let it show  
To the whole world  
That I'm yours forever  
and you're my girl_

_[Chorus]__  
Baby, I Don't Know What Love Is  
Maybe I'm A Fool  
I Just Know What I'm Feeling  
And It's All Because Of You  
Don't Tell Me  
I Don't Know  
I Want The Truth  
Cause They Call It  
We Call It  
You Call It  
I Call It Love  
__[Repeat 2]___

Love  
They Call It Love  
I Call it  
Love

_When the song was over Jeremy felt more confident about telling Bonnie how he truly feel about her._


End file.
